


Kissing companions

by Pearlislove



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: F/F, Fluff without Plot, Girls Kissing, HAROLD THEY'RE LESBIANS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 11:45:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17079731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearlislove/pseuds/Pearlislove
Summary: The Doctor and Ace encouters a younger version of the time lord, and the lovely girl who accompanies him.





	Kissing companions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thefirstintimeandspace](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Thefirstintimeandspace).



> Written as a gift for Thefirstintimeandsoace on Tumblr for the 2018 Classic Who Secret Santa
> 
> It's reall just unapolegetically lesbian fluff with Ace & Victoria, jecause that's what they wanted.

"Don't be all high and mighty with me! You are me and I am you, don't you forget!" The Doctor argued, frustrated and glaring at his future counterpart.   
  
"Well, I am olderrr and wiserrr” The Doctor argued back at himself, rolling the rs and strengthening his Scottish accent. "Than the little hobo I once was!"   
  
"Little hobo? Little?! I'll have you know you are not taller than me!" The Doctor yelled right back, jumping up and down in anger as he failed to keep his composure.   
  
Ace watched this exchange with little interest. It wasn't much different from any other trip in the TARDIS, and the excitement of there being two professors was fading fast. Slowly, her eyes drifted over to the woman standing in the corner, and who was supposedly the other Doctor's companion. 

 

A tiny, brown haired girl with big, terrified ocean blue eyes that watched The Doctor's fighting with fear and confusion.   
  
Noticing Ace watching her, the girl smiled shyly and waved a hand as a silent hello.   
  
"Hello hotty, what's your name?" Feeling up to some fun, Ace slides along the wall until she was right next to the other companion, leaning in with a charming grin on her face.    
  
Hearing the older girl calling her hotty, Victoria blushed as she stared down at the floor. It was brash, more direct than anyone in her time would have dared to be. "Victoria Waterfield" She offered, daring to glance up at the young woman with the big black jacket and impressive boy clothes. The patterns and designs fascinated her, so unlike anything Victoria had ever seen. "Who are you?" Subconsciously, she tried to smooth down her skirt, her argument with The Doctor about its length returning suddenly to the forefront of her mind.   
  
Ace watched Victoria smoothing down her short plaid skirt, hands then adjusting the hat on top of her pile of dark curls. The outfit was cute and attractive and Ace could feel the pit of her stomach warming up. "Ace. Just Ace. Me and the professor travel around the Universe and he teach me lots of stuff. It's wicked!" She grinned.   
  
"Wicked?" Victoria asked uncertainty, her cheeks heating further as she realized how stupid she must appear. Ace was extremely attractive, making both her cheeks and her cheeks burn, but Victoria had no idea what to do about it. "The Doctor rescued me. He...he protected me. I have no one but him."   
  
Ace nodded. She saw the red blossoming on Victoria's cheeks and wondered if she was the reason. It only made the glow in her stomach stronger. "He saved me too. From a dumb planet called ice world." She poked a mean looking rock lying on the ground with her foot. "I don't have anyone else either."   
  
Victoria watched Ace as she spoke of her background. The mean attitude seemed to melt away, a soft and compassionate inner suddenly revealed, and she smiled. "Maybe we can go get something to eat? The Doctor will be fighting himself quite a while, I think" She nodded towards the two short men, still angrily shouting at one another as they tried to make a plan of action.   
  
Ace grinned, her heart fluttering like a butterfly  in her chest as she saw Victoria flash her a smile. It made Victoria's blue eyes glitter and her hole being just light up. "I'd love to. Lets ditch them! I'll protect you against any aliens!"   
  
Victoria smiled, linking arms with the bigger girl. "I rather hope we don't run into any at all" she said sweetly.   
  


* * *

  
  
"And then I just slammed the baseball bat down on it! Right in the middle of it's dumb head!" Ace explained, mimicking the way she had swung her baseball bat at the Dalek that dared to call her small. "It was absolutely wicked!"    
  
Victoria clapped her hands enthusiastically. "That's amazing!" She exclaimed. "Serves the daleks right!"   
  
Ace beamed. Victoria and her had been talking for a bit, now, and it had quickly become apparent that the only enemy they had both faced along with the different versions of The Doctor was the daleks, and so Ace had begun to tell her about how she and The Doctor had once defeated them at Coal Hill.   
  
But as invested as Victoria was in Ace story, the blonde did not miss the fact that she hadn't mentioned anything about her own encounter.    
  
"So, what happened when you met the daleks?" Ace asked, sitting down and looking at Victoria.   
  
"They kidnapped me" Victoria said, her voice not much more than a quiet whisper. She had dearly hoped Ace wouldn't ask, but now she had, and she had to explain. “Everyone in the house where I lived where kidnapped by the daleks and taken to their planet. Skaro, The Doctor told me. He and Jamie saved me and took me onboard the TARDIS.” She smiled, trying to keep up a pretended happiness.

 

Ace nodded. She had heard of Jamie the scotsman, but had not seen him as he had apparently been recovering from an injury in the TARDIS. “What about your family?”

 

Victoria shook her head. “They died. My dad died. He could only save me…” Without her consent, hot tears welled up in her eyes and spilled down her cheeks. “I'm all alone without The Doctor.”

 

“Hey, hey, you're not alone” Ace was surprised by the tears, but quickly came to the girls aid. The tears startled her and she wasn't sure how to handle it, but she couldn't bare to leave such a cute girl crying on her own. “I'm here. And you got The Doctor, and that guy, Jamie.”

 

Victoria nodded, slowly trying to dry up her tears. “Yeah, I suppose I do” She smiled, leaning in to Ace's warm embrace. “Thank you!” She exclaimed, deciding to be brave and turning around to kiss Ace on the cheek. “You're the nicest person I've ever met.” She said, her hole stomach filled with a warm, sparkling energy.

 

Victoria Waterfield was in love.

 

Ace could have screamed as Victoria reached out to kiss her, if only on the cheek. “You're welcome” Quick and smooth, Ace turned over, catching Victoria’s lips against her own. In an impulsive and passionate kiss, Ace put the cards on the table. 

 

Ace McShane was in love. 

 

They stared at one another, light and dark eyes meeting as smiles bloomed on both their faces, feelings and thoughts about what had just gone down slowly catching up to them.

 

Then, a large explosion burst the front window of the coffee shop.

 

“Watch out!” Ace screamed, pulling Victoria with her down into the floor as she rolled them both in under the table to try and avoid the glass and debris flying everywhere. 

 

“The window exploded!” Victoria screamed, but rather than having her voice filled with fear or desperation, it was filled with joy and amazement. 

 

“I know!” Ave replied similarly excited. “It was…”

 

“Wicked!” Victoria finished with a shout, rolling up on top of Ace so she could see the huge smile on her face. “It was  _ wicked _ .”

 

Ace nodded, staring into those sparkling eyes as she grinned. Victoria's hands held onto Ace's sides, touching the bare skin where her skirt had ridden up. She could barely breath, much less find words to speak, and so she grabbed Victoria's face and reached up to kiss her again.  

 

The kiss was more passionate the second time around. Arms wrapped tight around one another, tongues fighting for dominance as the kiss deepend, the love they experienced was undeniable. They could have stayed there forever, enjoying each others presence and obvious love, had not a small head adorned with unruly black hair formed into a downright ugly beetle's haircut ducked in under the table.

 

“Victoria, dear, are you...oh my giddy aunt!” The Doctor's eyes went wide as he found his charge engrossed in kissing his older selves protege. 

 

“Doctor!” Horrified, Victoria broke the kiss and rolled off Ace, embarrassment burning inside her as she tried to hide from his gaze.

 

“Hobo, come here!” Ace could hear her Doctor's voice, and saw the other Doctors face disappear from their line of sight. Behind her, she could feel tiny hands pulling at her sweater, the girl she'd been kissing so obviously terrified of them having been discovered.

 

It was a hard blow to Ace's ego, certainly, and she cursed The Doctor for ruining everything for her. They had had something  _ good  _ going on, hands hungrily roaming her body and a tongue sliding into her mouth as their kiss grew more passionate, but then it had all gone to hell as The Doctor interrupted.

 

Victoria had obviously been badly spooked by The Doctor appearing, and Ace couldn't say she felt very good herself, knowing he'd seen them kissing. It was gross somehow, her father figure observing something he really shouldn't see.

 

“Ace!”

 

Turning her head slightly, she sees The Doctor, her Doctor, looking at her. He is smiling smugly. “I'm taking the scruffy hobo for a walk, have fun” He told her, winking at her shocked face before disappearing out of sight again.

 

Clearly wisdom came with age, for this Doctor knew so much better what to do than the last.

 

And so, with The Doctor finally gone and unlikely to come back any time soon, Ace could focus fully on Victoria.

 

“Hey, you okay?” Turning over, Ace faced Victoria's big blue eyes with a confidant smile.

 

“He saw us” Victoria whispered, her lower lip trembling, betraying how upset she was beneath the shell-shocked facial expression. “He will think I am a sinner”

 

“A sinner?” Ace laughed. “oh come on! The professor is not that old fashioned! Liking girls...it's, it's awesome! You don't have to be ashamed of that.” Placing her hands on Victoria's cheeks, she pulled her closer and kissed her gently on the lips. “See? Amazing.” She grinned.

 

Victoria smiled. “Yes” She said. “But everyone back home...they would be so angry with me if they knew. Good girls don't do things like that.” The smile faded, a frown replacing it. 

 

Ace furrowed her brows. “Where, exactly, is home for you?” She asked, realizing she did not know what time or place The Doctor might have found her. Trying to comfort, she pull the girl a little closer to her.

 

“London. London in the 1800s.” Victoria said, her eyes looking away from Ace and she bit her lip.

 

Ace exhaled shakely. Well, that certainly complicated things. A lesbian girl from a time when being one was equal to suicide, both physically and socially. “Well, you're going back there, are you? You're traveling with The Doctor now and...and it isn't that bad here.” She explained clumsily, hoping her point would get across.

  
  


“So you're saying, back home it's very very bad” Victoria began, her blue eyes big as saucers. “But I am never going back, so it doesn't matter what they would say there?” She asked, the question clearly rhetorical as she continued.

 

Ace nodded. “Exactly. Screw them!”

 

Victoria nodded vigorously. “It doesn't matter what anyone thinks! I can do  _ whatever _ I want!” She smile and Ace smile and when she reaches out to touch Ace's cheek they both know exactly what it means.

 

They begin to kiss again, and this time, they are uninterrupted.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comment if you like it?


End file.
